A touch panel which enables signal input by touching a screen of a display device without an input device is widely used. As a configuration of the touch panel, a various kind of touch panel such as a resistive type in which an upper transparent substrate on which an upper transparent electrode is formed and a lower transparent substrate on which an lower transparent electrode is formed are stacked with a predetermined interval, and a touch position is detected depending on a resistivity change due to a current flow between the upper transparent electrode and the lower transparent electrode when the upper transparent electrode is touched, an electromagnetic field type which detects a change in electromagnetic field, a capacitive type which detects a change in a capacitance, or the like are known. (For example, refer to Patent Literature 1)
Incidentally, in a manufacturing process of the capacitive type touch panel in which electrodes are disposed on both surface of a panel and a touch position is recognized depending on a capacitance change between electrodes when the panel surface is touched by hand, there is a mounting process through which both end electrodes of a flexible board such as FPC, COF, and TCP are mounted on connection electrodes provided both surfaces of a one side edge of the panel so as to connected with electrodes disposed on both surface of the panel. Conventionally, in this mounting process, after performing a mounting process mounting a one end electrode 65 of a flexible board 64 on a connection electrode 62 of a one surface of the panel 61 as shown in FIG. 19A, the panel 61 on which the flexible board 64 is mounted is transferred to another process. In the another process, by a manual process, the panel 61 is turned upside down, the other electrode 66 is press-connected to a connection electrode 63 of the other surface of the panel 61, an ACF (Anisotropic Conductive Film) is attached on the connection electrode 63 of the other surface of the panel 61, and the other end of the flexible board 64 is bent at bending position 68 as shown in FIG. 19B.
In order to mount a flexible board on which a drive circuit for driving a liquid crystal display panel is mounted on two edges of the liquid crystal display panel with only one flexible board, a mounting method connecting a second connection lead of the flexible board to a second edge of the liquid crystal display panel by connecting a first connection lead of the flexible board to a first edge of the liquid crystal display panel, mounting the liquid crystal display panel on a stage while turning the liquid crystal display upside down and mounting the flexible board on a plate which is 180° turnable, bending the flexible board 180° by turning the plate 180°, and overlapping the flexible board on the liquid crystal display panel is known. (For example, refer to Patent Literature 2)
Also, in order to mount a flexible board including a laminated substrate which is given by laminating the other substrate on the one substrate, has a connection electrode at a projecting portion of the one substrate projecting from the other substrate, and mounts a semiconductor tip thereon, a mounting method mounting a flexible board in a dead space above the projecting portion of the one substrate by connecting one end electrode of the flexible board to the connection electrode, bending a flexible board U-shape so that the semiconductor tip directs inside, fixing the other end of the flexible board on the other substrate, and providing a connection electrode on an outer surface of the other end of the flexible board in the above condition.